


Intimate Times Camping - Prompto

by AzuraLoire



Series: Intimate Times Camping [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: You and Prompto have been flirty for the first few weeks of the trip together. When a certain incident happens one morning, you decide to take your flirting to another level. But that's a little difficult to do in a tent with three other guys around all the time.(Not a continuation of Part 1...this is a standalone)





	Intimate Times Camping - Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not in the same relm as my Ignis story. It is a stand alone. Think - Prompto instead of Ignis.

Urghhh. Waking up sucks. Waking up in a hot and sticky tent that reeks of sweat, mud, and general boy stank…sucks even more. What does Gladio eat that makes him smell like garlic all the time? And why does it linger so long after he leaves?

                Sitting up and stretching, you look around the tent to see if anyone else is still sleeping. Lying at your feet is Noct, completely knocked out. Totally not surprised. A quick glance around tells you that everyone else is already up and about. Gladio pretty much always gets up early to work out. He’s tried to drag you out of bed a few times to train with him but learned real quick that you bite when angry. And waking up early makes you very angry. And you often wonder how Ignis knows the precise time the sun peeks over the horizon. His stirring has woken you a couple times and it’s always been before the sun was technically in the sky. What surprised you was seeing that Prompto was already up. He didn’t sleep as late as Noct, but you usually woke up before he did. And a quick glance at your phone told you that even you were up earlier than usual.

                You crawled out of the tent and stood, stretching your arms above your head. The few pops of your shoulders felt amazing. Sleeping on the ground was getting old. Why couldn’t you have just drive the extra three  miles to the next hotel? Oh that’s right. Ignis, as always, said it was ‘ _too dangerous’._ As if sleeping in the middle of a field wasn’t? Speaking of Ignis, what the hell was he making that smelled so damn good? You walked over to where he was standing at the mini stove. You didn’t even bother to zip the tent. Noct needed to get up soon anyways. And that tent fucking stunk. It needed aired out bad.

                “What ya makin, Specs?” you grumbled out behind him, your voice still a little raw from sleep.

                “Garula sirloin with scrambled eggs and fried leiden potatoes. We had a surplus of meat left over from last night’s kills and I figured I would make us a hearty breakfast to start the day off.”

              “Damn, Iggy. That shit smells good.”

               He glanced over at you smirking lightly at the compliment, and raising an eyebrow at your crude choice of words. You got that eyebrow raise from him often and learned it was a silent scolding. Usually for your potty mouth.

                “Hey, uh, where’s Prompto?” you asked, looking around.

                “He mentioned freshening up at the lake.”

                “Urgh, that’s definitely what I need right now. I’m gonna head there myself. Be back in a few.” After stepping in the tent to grab your toothbrush and some face soap, you ventured off the rocky haven and through the grass. A cluster of tall bushes was coming up and seemed as good a place as any to pop a squat and relieve yourself. Honestly, this was one of the worst parts of the whole trip and the stupid camping thing. No bathrooms. The boys weren’t bothered much, but they had it easy. Just whip it out anywhere and turn your back and let it go. Not so easy for you. Half the time you couldn’t even keep it from running down your leg or hitting your shoes. Girls had literally zero control of their stream. We aren’t lucky enough to be born with built in hoses to grab.

                Pulling your pants back up without wiping, you shuddered for a moment. Peeing without wiping just felt...gross. It was shower day though. You all made a deal that Thursdays were shower days, even if it meant making camp early so you could bathe in the river. Exiting the bushes, you continued down toward the lake. Glancing around, you didn’t notice any sign of Prompto anywhere. Where could he have ventured off to? Maybe he was behind the large boulders coming up along the shore. If he wasn’t, you would look for him after you brushed the fuzz off your teeth.

                “Nnghhh….ahh…”

                What the fuck was that? You stopped in your tracks a moment, glancing around for any sign of a beast. Nothing was even nearby. Was it one of the frogs? As you listened more closely, you heard what sounded like heaving breathing or panting.

                “Fuck!...” a sudden breathy whisper sounded out.

                Was that Prompto? Had he fallen and hurt himself? You quickly jogged over to peak around the large rock in front of you.

                “Prompto? Are you- OH SHIT! I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry, oh my god!” Spinning on your heel, you quickly went back around to the other side of the rock where you originally came from. “I uh…I’ll be at camp.” Not knowing what else to say, or if you should say anything else, you started back to the safe haven.

                Oh for the love of the six! You cannot believe you walked in on Prompto…doing…THAT! I mean, sure he’s a guy and everyone has needs. But, out in an open field? Anyone could catch you! Hell, you caught him and proved that! Then again, maybe it was partially your fault. You guys weren’t exactly together in a relationship. But you had flirted on way more than one occasion. You knew he liked you. And you were pretty certain the other guys saw it too. After a few days, you started to notice his cute little features like his freckles all over his face. The way his nose scrunched when he sneezed, and the cute squeak that came out. Nothing like Gladio’s behemoth sneezes. And the little distant look he got on his face when he let the sunshine boy façade slip momentarily. Prompto was a happy and hyper boy by nature, but you knew something darker lie underneath. When he didn’t think anyone was looking, you caught a quick glimpse of it. But maybe he was so sexually frustrated from you always flirting and pushing the boundary…but never quite crossing the line. Were you just teasing him? Were you ever going to do something about what was forming between you two?

                “Well that was quick. Did you find Prompto?” Ignis’ voice sounded from in front of you.

                “Um…yea. I found him. He was just uh…having a moment to himself. Ya know to like, enjoy nature…or…whatever.”

                “Taking a few morning photographs probably.”

                “Yea, probably. I’m gonna go change.”

                “Breakfast is pretty much finished. Don’t be long. Hopefully Prompto returns soon as well. GLADIO!” he shouted, waving to the man not far on the other side of the camp site. Gladio turned and waved back, starting to jog back through the grass.

                Quickly making your way inside the tent, you grabbed some clothes for the day and turned to the other person inside with you.

                “Yo! Out, dude.”

                “Last I checked, I’m still alive. Meaning no one died and made you king.” Noct grumbled out.

                “Seriously, I need to get dressed. Please leave. Breakfast is ready anyways.”

                “Geez…not like I haven’t seen you get changed before. What’s the rush?” Noct slowly got to his feet and ruffled your already frazzled hair on his way out of the tent door. You quickly zipped it before changing into your new clothes and heading back out to get something to eat. On your way to the small kitchen set up, you caught a glance of Prompto in his seat, plate in hand. He made eye contact with you but quickly looked back down at his plate. Shit. Now you’ve embarrassed him and made things weird. Weirdness is not something you wanted between you guys.

 

* * *

 

 

Holy Six, it felt good to be showered and clean. You ran your towel covered hands through your hair a few more times, before hanging the towel up on the line to dry. No motel, yet again tonight; but as promised, Ignis found a safe haven near the river and you all took turns stripping down and bathing in the freezing cold water. At least it wasn’t the lake or a pond. The river at least flows and seems cleaner than sitting pools of frog infested water. Even the temperature actually felt good. It was a long hot day spent near Hammerhead and the heat there got unbearable at times.

“All done, Gladio. Your turn. Thanks again for letting me go before you.”

“No problem Y/N. I’m off to take my ice bath,” he said, grabbing his towel from beside him and strolling off towards the frigid river.

“Is Noct seriously already asleep?” you asked, glancing around.

“Indeed he is. Hence the reason he always gets first dibs on the bath. He thinks it’s because he’s king and gets special privileges. I know it’s because he would fall asleep before his turn if he wasn’t first and never get clean. And none of us want that. His odor is almost worse than Gladio’s mysterious garlic stench.”

“So I’m not the only one who thinks the guy reeks like a pound of garlic?” you asked, hoping it wasn’t just all in your head.

“No, definitely not, unfortunately. Speaking of Gladio, he’s making Noct get up early and train with him. Probably another reason the prince is passed out prematurely. I’m heading to bed now, myself. Don’t be up too late you two.” Ignis nodded in mine and Prompto’s direction before heading inside the tent and zipping it up.

You weren’t quite ready for bed yet, so you sat down at a chair to stare at the fire for a little while. Prompto was oddly quiet beside you. In fact, he had been oddly quiet all day. He wasn’t exactly avoiding you but…okay he was definitely avoiding you. He didn’t sit by you at the diner for lunch like he always does. He was sure to stick next to Noct most of the time you guys were walking around. I mean, they were best friends. It’s not like you were the only person he could hang out with. But the attention from him had been nice…while it lasted. Maybe he wasn’t as into you as you originally thought. Or maybe it was just some crush that came and already went. You glanced over at him in his chair a few times, but he seemed really sucked into his phone. Most likely a game of King’s Knight. That kid was obsessed. You downloaded the game to play with the boys, but you still didn’t quite understand the game and wasn’t anywhere near the level they were all at. You were about to head into the tent and finish sorting things out in your head while trying to fall asleep when you heard Prompto clear his throat.

“Hey, uh…Y/N. Can I talk to you real quick?” Prompto’s voice was hushed and almost hard to hear. But you were interested in what he had to say. Looking over at him, you nodded your head and encouraged him to continue.

“Of course Prompto. What’s up?”

“I just, um…urgh this sucks,” he grumbled, ruffling his hand through his hair. “I just wanted to apologize. You know. For this morning. You weren’t supposed to…see that.”

“Oh…don’t sweat it.” You tried to brush it off and make it seem like it was nothing. You didn’t want him to be any more embarrassed than he already was.

“Seriously. That must have been so awkward for you. I just…I was really frustrated and thought I was alone and-“

“Prompto…it’s honestly cool. Everyone does it.”

“Thanks,” he sighed out, glad that you weren’t all freaked out over it.

“I mean, not everyone does it in an open field by the lake but…” you said before giggling and looking over at him.

“Hey! I said I thought I was alone! You normally sleep in a lot later than that. I didn’t expect you.”

“Yea well, you normally sleep in a lot later too. I should have known something was up.”

“Oh, something was definitely up alright.”

“Omg, Prompto!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his joke.

“Urgh, it’s so annoying! I wake up with morning wood like, every morning. I either have to lay there and will it to go away, or…ya know. Take care of it. And this morning I thought I could actually take care of it away from everyone and maybe enjoy it a little more. Guess I was wrong, huh?” he asked, thankful that he could laugh about the situation with you.

“Wait wait…you don’t normally leave the tent when you…ya know?”

“I’ve never done it in the tent! I’m not some freak or anything. I just meant when we stay at a hotel or something, I do it in the bathroom. But you guys are still just one wall away and it’s a bit weird when I can hear you guys talking and stuff.”

“Even hearing my voice is weird?” you hesitantly asked.

“Well…” Prompto started, rubbing the back of his neck. “mostly just the guys.”

“Mostly?” You couldn’t help but push the flirting a little more. You missed this today.

“Urgh…” he groaned, putting his face in his hands. “You’re making it sound like I purposely get off to your voice or something. Don’t make this weird. I’m just saying, hearing a bunch of men talk through a thin wall makes getting off awkward. You have a lovely voice, but I don’t…specifically focus on it to get myself going. There. That good?”

“Haha whatever you say Prompto. I know I get you hot and bothered.”

“Yea, everybody knows that. It’s beyond obvious” a deep, burly voice sounded from behind you. You both quickly whip around and see Gladio hanging his towel up on the line with the rest of them. “Bed time kiddos. Enough cute talk for tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly you cracked one eye open and looked around. You were laying on your right side hugging your pillow. The sun was barely up. You could tell, because it almost still looked dark out. You could hear birds though. Opening your other eye, you glanced around a bit. Ignis, who normally slept to your right wasn’t in the tent. Again…no surprise there. Glancing down at your feet where the prince slept, you noticed an empty sleeping bag. That meant that Gladio, who always slept to your left, wasn’t behind you since the two of them went off to train early this morning. Gladio wasn’t kidding when he said early. You wondered if Prompto was up or not. It was highly unlikely, but sleeping by the door usually meant getting disturbed the most. You always wondered why Ignis didn’t sleep there since he was always the first out the door.

“Urghhh…damnit,” you heard Prompto sigh behind you. Guess that answered your question.

Rolling over, you glanced at him lying on his back with his hands in his hair holding his head.

“You okay over there?” you chuckled. He quickly glanced over at you, slightly startled, thinking you were still asleep.

“Yea. Just…urgh, okay. Remember that little problem I told you I often wake up with? Yea. Got a situation over here. I just…need a few minutes to think about old ladies or kicked puppies or something.” Prompto put his hands over his eyes and began to rub his palms against his closed eyelids.

Maybe you could…help him with his little problem. No one was around. This was the first time the whole trip you were both alone and in an enclosed space together. Quietly, you exited your sleeping bag and scooted over to where he was laying.

“May…Maybe…I could, ya know…help?” you hesitantly asked. Suddenly you seemed a bit unsure of yourself.  Prompto pulled his hands from his eyes and looked over at you, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wider than usual.

“Help? Uh…help how, exactly? I mean it’s not like we could do anything with everyone nearby, I mean not that I assumed you meant that you wanted to do something together I mean-“

“It’s just us Prompto. Gladio and Noct are off training and jogging down river. Ignis is outside, but he’s busy cooking and far enough away that if we keep quiet, he won’t know,” I whispered, inching a little closer. Prompto just kept staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opening and closing as if he was trying to think of something to say. “I like you Prompto. And I want to do this…if you’ll let me.” You reached out your hand and lightly brushed it down his arm.

“I, uh…I just…um…” he glanced over at the tent door and back at me a couple times, still unsure of how to respond.

“Just don’t be loud. No one will ever know. If someone comes over to the tent, we have plenty of time to hide what we were doing before they come in. We don’t even have to go all the way. Just let me help you.”

“Not that I don’t want to, please don’t think I don’t totally like you too cause I very much so do but…are you sure? I didn’t tell you about my…issue…to try and make you think you had to do anything.”

“I want to Prompto. You didn’t guilt me into anything.”

“We haven’t even kissed, are you sure this won’t-“ . You quickly cut off the rest of his words by placing your mouth on his. In his surprise, it took him a moment to respond. You could feel his muscles relax when he did, and his lips start to move against yours. You started kissing him fast, hoping to convince him to let you do this for him. But as his mouth started gliding against yours, he slowed your frenzied kisses down. His hand came up to your jaw which kept your head from moving so much. You could feel even your own muscles relax. You didn’t even realize you, yourself, were tensed up. Kissing Prompto wasn’t like making out with the other boys you have before. It was slow, almost sensual. It was like he was putting feeling behind every brush of his lips. The light brushes of his fingers on your face sent shivers down your arms.

“Fuck, you’re a good kisser,” you whispered against his lips after stopping for a moment.

“Did you think I would be bad at kissing or something?” he chuckled out.

“No, just…not this damn good.” You giggled with him before returning to making out. He rolled on his side to face you and moved his hand to your back, pulling you closer against him. Your hand gripped his shoulder, every so often running up hsi neck into his hair and back down. If he was wearing a shirt, you would be gripping a handful of it. He must have gotten hot in the middle of the night and shed it. You had to be careful not to rake your nails in his bare skin too hard.

Making out with Prompto was amazing and all, but you didn’t roll over to him just to lock lips. Getting a little braver, you let your hand slowly snake down his body, hesitating on his stomach momentarily to admire how taunt it was. Your hand hovered over his pants covered, hardened length. Holding your breath while continuing to kiss, you lowered your hand and rubbed it across his member. Damn. Prompto was packing a bit more than you thought. And he wasn’t kidding about being hard. The boy was rock solid.

“Nngh…” he moaned out against your moth before continuing to kiss you. He didn’t say anything but that moan sounded pretty positive. Time to go a little further.

Gripping his hard on and squeezing a bit, you quietly moaned in his mouth and started moving your hand back up to his waist. Reaching the waistband of his sweats, you hesitated and stopped. Your hand lingered a few moments, giving him ample time to back out if he didn’t want this anymore. His kisses almost seemed to intensify and you took that as a green light. Your fingers hesitantly pulled the waistband of his pants away from his hips just enough for your hand to slide inside. Instead of skin, your hand felt fabric under his pants. His boxer briefs. You didn’t even bother wasting time hesitating again or rubbing him through the fabric. You pulled the material back and slid your hand down through the soft trimmed hairs leading to his cock.

“Ahh fuck!” he hissed out. His mouth moved to your neck and started lightly kissing and sucking  on the skin there. He was trying to use your neck as a muffle for his pants. Your hand stroked him up and down a few times; your grip shifting between tight squeezes and light, feathered strokes. The angle your wrist was bent as was a bit awkward though. And the space inside his underwear limited your hand movement. You thought about asking him to do what you were going to do next, but as far as you were concerned, Prompto already gave you the green light to do as you wanted. If he didn’t want something, you’d stop.

Pulling your hand out of his pants and your neck away from his mouth, you sat up on your knees facing him and grabbed the waistband of his pants, tugging it down hoping he would get the hint and lift his hips to help you. Prompto caught on quick to what you were doing and complied without issue. You could still see a slight hesitation in his eyes but knew it was probably just nerves. The guy didn’t seem like he got around much and for all you know, he’s never even done this before. His cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment on top of the flush from his arousal. You couldn’t help but look directly at his member once his pants were off. Maybe you stared at it a moment too long, but you didn’t care. Yes, Prompto was _definitely_ packing more than you thought. He wasn’t huge or anything. But way more girthy than you expected from a boy as scrawny as him.

Looking up at his face, you made direct eye contact with him as you slowly lowered your face. Grabbing him with your right hand to hold him in place, you stuck out your tongue and ran it from his sack all the way up the underside of his cock.

“Oh fucking hell!” he breathed out, covering his face with his hands. You rarely heard Prompto swear, so you knew you were doing something right. When you reached the head, you used your hand to raise the tip up and guide it into your mouth. You didn’t deep throat him right away though. You puckered your lips and lightly sucked the tip a few times, swirling your tongue across the top as you did so. “Shit shit!”

Finally feeling like you teased him enough, you let his whole member slide back against your tongue and touch the back of your throat.

“Oooh my sixxxx…” Prompto gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them back up and looking down at you. You had been watching his face the whole time you slid him in and out of your mouth and made eye contact with him then. “You are so sexy. So…so so sexy,”  he whispered. You smiled around his engorged dick before heightening your suction and strengthening your grip on his base.

You didn’t want to keep sucking him so hard, knowing you would tire your jaw out early. So you alternated between sucking so hard your cheeks hallowed and lightly brushing your lips against his shaft. Every so often you pulled back to take a breath and rest your mouth while running your hand up and down him with vigorous strokes. Just as you were about to go back down again and up your ante a bit, Prompto cleared his throat quietly.

“This is uh…great. Like super amazing great. But I really, **really** want to touch you,” he said almost hesitantly.

Smiling back at him, you found it kind of cute how he didn’t just dive his hand into your hair and yank like most guys. He was actually asking permission to put his hands on you.

“You can grip my hair if you want. I won’t mind. Just don’t pull too hard,” you told him, smirking.

“No I mean…I want to _TOUCH_ you,” he replied, eyes almost glazed over from the euphoria he was feeling. It almost sounded like a whine. You could tell just how bad he wanted…needed to feel you.

“O-oh. Um, how do I…” You looked around a bit wondering exactly how to do what he wanted and still continue what you were doing.

“Just scoot your knees over this way,” he motioned against his thigh, quickly, almost as if he was in a hurry. You sat back up on your knees and spun your body so that you were now facing his feet and your left leg was against his right one.

“Do you mean like-“

“Yea, that’s good.”  Prompto quickly answered, cutting you off as he grabbed your sleep shorts and panties and pulled both down to your bent knees in one sweep. This new position was…interesting. Almost embarrassing. You couldn’t sit back on your legs in this position like you had been doing. You pretty much had to keep your ass up in the air. Up in the air and right near Prompto’s face. You glanced back at him before going back to what you were doing and watching him quickly lick his fingers before sticking them between your legs and running them straight across your lips. After a couple strokes, his fingers tapped the inside of your thigh. “Spread your legs just a bit more.”

Doing as he asked, you felt his fingers back on your core, able to touch a lot more of you this way. The wetness from him licking his fingers and the wetness that had been building up inside you since this whole thing started made his fingers glide over you in the most wonderful way.

“Mmmm….please continue baby. Your pussy feels so damn good.”

Your cheeks tinted pink at his words. Hearing Promtpo talk dirty was not something you were used to at all. Not something you even thought him capable of. Turning back to his throbbing cock in your hands, you got back to work. It was a little harder to concentrate on what you were doing with Prompto’s fingers working you the way they were. For a few moments, they just stroked up and down your slit. Every so often they would swirl circles around your sensitive clit. Suddenly, you felt his middle finger dive into you.

“Mmmmm…” you hummed around him, sending vibrations through him as well.

“Urghhhhh-my….ahhh…” he verbally responded to your hum.

You knew that had him going. It usually gets most guys revved up even more. The feeling of his fingers on you was working you up just as quick. It felt like a lifetime since someone touched you and Prompto’s fingers were magic right now. You quickened your strokes and pumped in time with your mouth, your other hand moving to roll his balls.

 His fingers pumped in you a few times more before disappearing from you completely. Pulling your mouth off of him momentarily, you glanced back to see why his fingers left you only to find them in his mouth.

“Oh my gawd…I can’t handle this anymore,” he breathed out as his eyes practically rolled in the back of his head. “Lay on your side.” He grabbed your legs and flipped you onto your right side so that you were facing him before you really had a chance to do it yourself. Grabbing your left leg under your knee and pushing it up, he half sat up and bent forward bringing his mouth to your center. His tongue licked up your entire slit before flicking your clit. It was slightly awkward with his face upside down in your crotch, but the way his tongue was working you right now, you really didn’t care.

“Urgh! Fuck!” you yelped out.

“Shhh baby. Not so loud,” he hushed you, never losing his rhythm.

You brought your own face back to his cock and got back to work. It was even harder to suck him at this new angle, but you didn’t let that deter you. Your hand gripping his base tightened as you stroked him up and down, slightly twirling your hand as you did so. Your tongue swirled his tip every time it pulled in and out of your mouth. Saliva started dripping down your chin. No way were you taking any breaks now, even to swallow or catch a proper breath. Every so often you pulled him too far in your mouth and slammed the tip of his cock against your throat triggering your gag reflex. Your eyes started to water, but you didn’t care.

A few loud slurps sounded as he sucked your nub. The sounds alone brought a familiar heat and flutter to your lower stomach. You may just cum before he does. How was Prompto so damn good at eating pussy? He was either a natural, or not the virgin you pegged him to be.  He was good…too damn fucking good.

“Mmmm…shit! Prompto…Fuck I’m gonna…” You brought your face away from his member to bury it in the blankets beside his leg, muffling your screams of ecstasy. His arms wrapped around your legs, holding you in place as you writhed around; his mouth never leaving you. As you finally started to come down from your high, you immediately got back to work. You were completely spent and would love nothing more than to roll over and catch another few minutes of sleep, but this whole thing started so that Prompto could get off, and you were the only one who had so far. Time to change that and make good on your word.

You sat back up on your knees and pumped him hard with your fist. Your mouth bobbing up and down in quick fury. You hummed around him and stroked his sack, giving him everything you had.

“Y/N…ooooh I can’t take it anymore. You better mo-Oh damn. You better move, Im gonna…urghhhh I gonna-!!”

You knew what was coming. Moving his tip to the back of your throat and locking your lips on his base, you held his hips down with one hand, keeping him from slamming further into your throat, and used the other to roll his balls as he cock convulsed in your mouth. Spirts of cum hit your throat and you were quick to swallow before it built up and made you gag.

“Holy crap you swallow…oh my six you-uhnnnn!” he whispered out in a high pitched voice as quietly as one could while cumming.

When you felt he emptied himself, you pulled back and sat up, wiping your mouth with the blanket. You glanced down at him, his eyes half open as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

“So was that…good?” you hesitantly asked. You never doubted your blowjob skills, but you kinda figured Prompto would be a two pump chump. It took him a little longer to cum than you thought it would.

“Are you kidding me? That was amazing. And completely unexpected. I hope what I did was…okay. You didn’t ask for anything and I don’t want you feeling pressured or anything-“

“Prompto, your hands and mouth are magical. I honestly wouldn’t be mad if you ever wanted to do that again.”

Prompto looked down and rubbed his hand over the back of his head in a shy gesture, chuckling lightly. He was about to say something else but when he opened his mouth, he suddenly closed it and glanced over at the tent door. That’s when you noticed footsteps approaching.

“Prompto! Y/N!” Ignis’ voice boomed from behind the thin tent fabric. Suddenly your heart started racing, fearing he would unzip the tent and come in. Your shorts and underwear were still down. “I suggest you two wake up if you want a warm breakfast.” The footsteps retreated back towards the camp fire and your heart rate started slowing back to normal. He didn’t come in and he didn’t seem to know anything went on.

“We, uh…we should get out there,” Prompto suggested.

“Yea, you’re right.”

The two of you got dressed on your own sides of the tent, not exchanging a word between the two of you. Great. Here came the awkwardness again. You were hoping to get rid of it after spending all day in it yesterday.

Prompto finished dressing around the same time you did, but you wanted to run a brush through your hair before going out to join everyone. Before walking over to the door, he came up behind you and grabbed your elbow, spinning you around.

“Hey. Thanks again, Y/N.” He leaned in and placed a slow, chaste kiss on your lips then smiling. “Best morning I’ve had camping ever.” You smiled back to him as he walked out the tent door, not bothering to zip it back up once he exited.

You twisted your hair up into a messy bun on your head and walked out to join the others. Gladio and Noct had returned and were sitting in their seats, already digging into their food. When did they get back? You didn’t hear them. Did they walk by the tent and hear the two of you? Prompto was sitting in his seat, plate in hand, and seemed to be enjoying his conversation with the two other men. If they heard anything, Gladio would never let him live it down. No, they didn’t hear. You were all clear. You walked over to the small table beside Ignis and handed him the ladle to use after getting yourself a hearty helping of gritts.

“Good morning, Ignis!”

“Yes…it is a very good morning for some of us,” he replied, dishing out his own food. “Isn’t it?” He glanced at you, raising an eyebrow, before walking to his chair. Suddenly your cheeks heated red.

_Aw, fuck!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got such a great response (well, great for me) to my first Intimate Times Camping fic with Ignis, that I decided to do one for Prompto too. With his DLC coming out tomorrow, I'm super pumped and super into this little sunshine boy that I needed to write something a bit steamy with him. I go back and forth between writing an inexperienced virginal awkward Prompto and this dirty talking hidden minx Prompto. I accidentally mixed the two a bit here. All comments, kudos, and hits are so greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> I don't have a beta so any spelling, grammar issues I didn't catch I apologize for. Also, I copied and pasted this from the word document I wrote it in and it made the paragraph indents only work for half the story. Why is there always spacing issues when publishing online??


End file.
